Un nuevo comienzo
by Kittisan
Summary: Final alternativo de Tsubasa Chronicle, primer lugar en el concurso de fics de Guatemala por la conmemoración a nivel mundial de este manga. Lean y comenten.


Este es un oneshot que escribimos mi hermana y yo para el concurso de fanfics de aquí de Guatemala del grupo Anime Kudasai para el primer día de conmemoración a nivel mundial de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, es un final alternativo con el que ganamos el primer lugar. Esperamos que les guste y que nos dejen un comentario.

Oneshot dedicado a Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle en su día conmemorativo 21 de mayo de 2010, para la participación en el concurso de fics del grupo Anime Kudasai.

**Un nuevo comienzo**

En el momento en que Fei Wong desapareció, ambos Shaoran no pudieron salir a tiempo del contenedor mágico siendo transportados a una dimensión de oscuridad en donde no existía nada más que eso.

-"¿Dónde están los otros?"

-"No lo se"

-"Debemos salir de aquí en algún momento"

-"¡No puedo usar…!"

-"¡mis habilidades mágicas!"

-"pero… ¿Qué lugar es este?, no parece ser una dimensión" preguntaba Shaoran confundido al no percibir ninguna existencia ni luz en ese lugar a pesar de ser el que poseía más práctica con la magia en comparación con su hijo.

-"Seguramente es el último intento de Fei Wong para deshacerse de nosotros"

-"No podemos quedarnos así, debemos buscar una salida antes que…" trató de explicar sintiéndose triste al saber lo que le esperaba.

-"antes que… ¿Qué?" el más joven preguntaba ignorando la importancia de los pocos momentos que les quedaban juntos.

-"Aunque no vimos qué fue lo que pasó con el cuerpo de Fei Wong, estoy seguro que su existencia desapareció por completo, eso quiere decir que todo lo que creó, desaparecerá con él, incluyéndome a mi y a tu madre"

-"¡¿Qué?, no… padre" exclamó en un susurro doloroso. "si tan sólo yo…" dejándose caer ante tan dolorosa realidad.

-"Escucha, no tienes que dejarte sentir mal por eso, nosotros ya sabíamos que esto ocurriría, además de eso hemos vivido una hermosa vida juntos y el resultado de ella eres tú, incluso si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría solo por revivir las memorias que construimos" consoló a su hijo con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

La compresión y el apoyo mutuo los ayudó a ponerse de pie para buscar una salida y reencontrarse con aquellos que los esperaban.

-"No tenemos que dejar que Fei Wong se salga con la suya así que tenemos que pensar en una forma para salir de aquí" expresó decididamente Shaoran para evitar que su hijo sufriera más

-"Debe haber una grieta o un punto débil que podamos aprovechar" ajustando su vista trataba de encontrar alguna señal que le indicara lo que tenía que hacer para descubrir una salida antes del desvanecimiento de su padre.

Mirando hacia arriba en la inmensa oscuridad, Shaoran sólo pudo pensar en una forma para abrir un portal hacia el país de Clow y que su hijo pudiera escapar. -"Debemos pagar un precio para abrir una fisura hacia el país de Clow y creo conocer el pago exacto"

-"Bien, ¿Cuál es?" preguntó entusiasmado viendo a su padre

-"Hace mucho tiempo la bruja de las dimensiones mencionó que había un tipo de memorias que quedaban almacenadas en nuestro cuerpo, eran las `memorias del cuerpo´"

-"Si, lo recuerdo, ¿qué tienes pensado?"

-"Presta atención, ofreceré mis memorias del cuerpo para crear una fisura que te permitirá salir de aquí, ese es el instante que debes aprovechar"

-"¡NO! Debe haber otra forma, estoy seguro que si…"

-"No la hay, debes confiar en mi, ésta es la única manera que puedo ofrecerte para recompensar tu pasado y asegurar tu futuro"

Con una mirada llena de tristeza Shaoran asintió indicándole a su padre que aceptaba su propuesta.

Alejados por una corta distancia, el padre cerró los ojos recordando por un instante todo lo vivido desde el comienzo de su viaje hasta ese momento y esbozando una sonrisa dijo: "Este es el precio indicado"

Un resplandor hizo que Shaoran ajustara su vista ante la brillante luz para luego ver una pluma que flotaba en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba su padre. Cuando se acercó y tomó la pluma, pudo sentir como una calidez en forma de una pequeña esfera resplandeciente se elevaba para expandirse y abrir una especie de portal hacia el país de Clow.

-"¡Es ahora!" gritó sujetando fuertemente la pluma en su mano para saltar dentro de la abertura.

/

Con una mirada de asombro Sakura dirigió su vista hacia donde comenzaba a materializarse la figura de un joven ser humano.

-"…Shaoran" sollozó la princesa dejando caer aquellas lágrimas de tranquilidad y felicidad.

-"Es él" gritó efusivamente Mokona

Al mismo tiempo, el inexpresivo rostro de Kurogane demostraba alivio mientras Fye sonreía tranquilamente ante el desenlace de su larga travesía.

-"Yo estaba tan preocupada, la otra yo desapareció diciendo que debía asegurar tu regreso a este mundo y lo único que quedó de ella fue esta pluma"

Shaoran extendió su mano mostrando la pluma dándole a entender a Sakura que lo mismo había ocurrido con el otro Shaoran. "Él pagó con sus memorias del cuerpo el precio para que yo pudiera salir del lugar al que Fei Wong nos envió"

"Entonces la otra Sakura pagó con sus memorias del cuerpo la aseguración de la conexión que se formaría entre ese lugar y el país de Clow". Se acercó el mago de Celes aclarando lo sucedido.

Inesperadamente las plumas reaccionaron ante la cercanía de Shaoran y Sakura introduciéndose en sus cuerpos haciendo que por el peso de los recuerdos y el cansancio de la reciente batalla sus piernas flaquearan y ambos cayeran en un profundo sueño.

-"¡Sakura!, ¡Shaoran!" gritó asustada Mokona mientras Fye y Kurogane acudían rápidamente a sostener los cuerpos de Sakura y Shaoran.

-"No te preocupes, solo están durmiendo, después de todo, han pasado por mucho" dijo Kurogane tranquilizando a Mokona.

/

Luego de los eventos ocurridos, una semana después mientras Fye se preparaba para dejar la habitación que había ocupado por los últimos días dentro del castillo del país de Clow recordaba todas aquellas memorias acumuladas durante su viaje por las dimensiones junto aquellas personas que sin darse cuenta formaron un vínculo que los hizo más que compañeros, amigos.

-"¿Ya empacaste todo Fye?" preguntó animadamente Mokona

-"¿Ya decidiste qué es lo que vas a hacer?" habló desde la puerta el guerrero del país de Japón.

Moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente tomó su capa para acercarse a Mokona e indicarle que ya estaba todo listo para partir.

-"¿Y qué hay de ti bola blanca?" Kurogane la sujetó en el aire tomándola de la cabeza.

-"¿Kuropon está preocupado por Mokona?, eres muy buen padre, Mokona está muy feliz"

-"Sabes que no me refería a eso" exclamó con una vena en su frente.

-"Fye y Mokona han decidido quedarse con Kuropon" casi gritó de alegría al espadachín.

-"Arghhhhh…, bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya" contestó arrojando al pequeño ser hacia los brazos del mago, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida del castillo en donde los esperaban los reyes, Touya y Yukito para despedirse.

-"Muchas gracias por atendernos durante estos días" agradeció Fye en nombre de los tres.

-"Al contrario, les estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que hicieron por Sakura y Shaoran, por ustedes el país de Clow regresó a la normalidad" respondió el rey.

-"Mokona esta triste, no pudo despedirse de Sakura y Shaoran"

-"Es un mocoso malcriado después de todo" reclamó Touya en tono molesto.

-"Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no lo vas a buscar? Hasta parece que estas de acuerdo con que Sakura se haya escapado con él" comentó sonriendo el sacerdote real.

-"Ya te lo dije, no tengo tiempo de buscar a esos dos, pero cuando regresen me las pagaran" protesto furioso.

-"No te preocupes Mokona, se que se encontraran una vez más" dijo muy segura la madre de la princesa.

-"Eso hace muy feliz a Mokona"

-"Ya es hora" advirtió el mago de ojos celestes.

Mokona se elevó abriendo sus alas para transportar a los pasajeros como solía hacerlo cuando viajaban los cinco, solo que esta vez su viaje ya no seria por la misma razón por la que todo comenzó, ahora si conocían el destino al que llegarían.

/

El sereno de la noche comenzaba a mostrarse haciendo que las personas buscaran la calidez de su hogar, mientras que dentro del castillo Sakura había recuperado la conciencia luego de lo sucedido en las ruinas, la despertó un sueño en donde Shaoran partía en un nuevo viaje de investigación arqueológica, y fue ese sueño el que le dio el valor para ser completamente sincera con él.

Shaoran se encontraba en una habitación cercana a la de la princesa, él aún no había despertado cuando Sakura llegó pero no quiso interrumpir su descanso por lo que se quedó a la par de él por unos minutos, la princesa no pudo contenerse y acercándose hasta cortar la distancia que los separaba susurró en su oído –"Mi verdadero nombre es Tsubasa"

Sin abrir los ojos pero totalmente consciente de lo que Sakura acababa de decir, Shaoran murmuró –"Mi verdadero nombre es también Tsubasa" recostando un poco su cabeza sobre Sakura quien aún continuaba cerca de él.

-"Lo sé, me lo dijiste en un sueño" contestó con una tierna sonrisa y llevando su mano hacia la mejilla de Shaoran finalmente tuvo el valor para decirle "Te Amo".

-"Yo también te amo, Sakura"

/

Las arenas del desierto brillaban con los leves rayos de sol dando un espectáculo que combinaba con el clima de ese día y las pequeñas aves que sobrevolaban el celeste cielo.

Deteniendo la caminata y quedándose atrás Sakura tomo la mano de Shaoran para llamar su atención.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó extrañado ante el gesto de la muchacha

-"Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?"

-"No importa a donde vayamos porque de ahora en adelante nuestras existencias siempre permanecerán unidas incluso aún después de que nuestros cuerpos desaparezcan" dijo Shaoran tomando su otra mano para acercarla hacia él y brindarle una sonrisa.

Sakura sujetó fuertemente las manos de Shaoran decidida a enfrentar lo que fuera que les deparaba el futuro.

-"entonces…"

-"Si, vamos" Sin soltar la mano de Shaoran, Sakura retomó el camino para continuar avanzando y desaparecer en el horizonte.

Fin

¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por leerlo y esperamos sus reviews.

Hasta la próxima

Kittisan y Elima


End file.
